silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraiths
Wraiths are a type of shade, physical objects corrupted by yoki which contain a fragment of power of the original, usually containing one or more skills/special abilities. They can essentially be seen as loyal pieces of a yoki-user's body and fragments (not necessarily connected to the user's body) of the user itself, in some sense, familiars. Generally wraiths are created from non-living objects although they can be made from living ones as well. Wraiths are generated when yoki corrupts non-living things to keep its master alive but can also be done willingly. Wraiths aren't self-aware and instead follow the will of their original or current master. By themselves, they have no will to move or change forms like with regular corruption, but will do these things if given the order to do so. Wraiths can be made in two ways. An object can be corrupted by a source of yoki until enough corruption has entered the object for it to be considered a wraith. Wraiths can also be made from the bodies of, or parts of yoki-using creatures such as yoma, claymores, and awakened. Wraiths can be made from the bodies of these beings with slight modification for weaponization or can be used to make weapons by using the flesh of these beings to corrupt non-living objects. Yoma and claymores typically produce low-quality wraiths, as both have relatively low qualities. Awakened, particularly strong ones, can be used to create high-quality wraiths. However, due to the danger involved, such wraiths are very rare and the materials to make one highly prized, with more value being given to materials of a higher quality. Wraiths differ from regular corruption in that they can exist dormant without any aura for extended periods of time and be used by others (not just the master) with the proper preparation, although some wraiths are exclusive to a single master. Wraths can be re-absorbed into a body to season or gain some ability sealed into the wraith. In particular, the claymore sword is a wraith for its claymore master and contains their master's awakened nature. Upon combining with its master, the sword gives its master its awakened nature and reshapes them into an awakened being. Wraiths, like other types of corruption, can switch allegiances when faced with greater sources of yoki, such as when Cassandra was able to subjugate destroyer fragments by letting them "taste" her blood. High-quality wraiths are more powerful than low-quality ones and can destroy low-quality wraiths, or resist being destroyed should they be hit by an object of lower quality. Low-quality wraiths usually only exhibit slight benefits over standard, uncorrupted objects while high-quality wraiths usually have powerful skills embedded in them, and take on more intricate and unique forms depending on the yoki within them. Wraiths have a type (offensive/defensive), combat class, Y.I.D., blood type, and ratings for sharpness, durability, consumption, regeneration, and yoki. Known wraiths: * Claymore Swords * "Reforged" swords carried by the Vanguards * Zero 1/Zero 2 * Roses of Requiem See here for a list of wraiths.Category:Terminology Category:Shades